The present invention relates to a package generally and more specifically to a trough-like container for holding such products as cakes, pastry, confectionery and the like, which container is made from a single-piece flat blank of a foldable material, preferably paper-board, and which comprises a lower part including a bottom panel and side walls upstanding therefrom along scores, as well as a top part including a lid and side walls depending therefrom along scores, at least one side wall being common to said lower and top parts whereas remaining side walls extend in mutually adjoining overlapping relationship.
Containers of the kind outlined above, designed and configured in a variety of different ways, are already known. In order to make it possible to open the lid to allow access to the product inside the container, lengthwise tear-off tapes may provided on those depending side walls of the top part that are joined to the lid along the scores, approximately at a level corresponding to half the height dimension of the walls. When the tapes are torn off, the lid can be folded upwards, and when this is done, the side wall parts located between the lid and the torn-off tapes will accompany the lid whereas the side-wall parts below the area of the torn-off tapes still adhere to the upstanding side walls of the lower part. These tear-off tapes may be difficult to grip safely and correctly for rapid and efficient removal, on the one hand because they are comparatively narrow, and on the other because they are located level with the side walls of which they form a part. In addition, this kind of tear-off tapes tend to break before they are torn off completely, which makes it even more difficult to open the lid.
The object of the invention is to provide a container of the kind outlined above, wherein the disadvantages referred to are eliminated owing to the provision of a container lid of which is easy and convenient to open, requiring only a minimum of effort.
This object is achieved in a manner that is as simple as it is ingenious and resides therein that the lid is prolonged at its edge that is turned towards at least one of the associated side walls, in order to form a lid-opening grip flap projecting beyond the side wall in question essentially in the plane of the lid, said grip flap being doubled back along its outer edge along a score and extending rearwardly back to said side wall, to which said grip flap is connected by means of a first weakening line, and in that a second weakening line is provided adjacent the score between the lid of the top part and at least one of the other side walls thereof, such that it becomes possible to open the lid, when the grip flap is pulled and as a result thereof the weakening lines split.